In the oil and gas industry, it is often necessary to store large quantities of fluids. The storage may be temporary or permanent. To store such fluids, above-ground tanks or vessels are erected. Such tanks are often supported by a base formed of cement, gravel, or other material. Construction of a gravel base may be time consuming and require such construction in advance of erecting or otherwise installing the tank. In addition, a gravel base may require the transport and handling of large quantities of gravel from a remote location to the tank site. Also, a gravel base may allow ground water and rain water to collect, which may cause the storage tank to rust or otherwise corrode, which threatens the structural integrity of the tank and may make leaks more likely. Tank leaks are detrimental to the production or disposal process and also to the environment.